1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to fishing lures, and more particularly to a variation of the popular "plug" type floating fishing lures, and is characterized by internally mounted and externally aided buzzing or vibrating means powered by a battery and intermittently activated by an attitude sensitive switch such as a mercury switch. The lure of this invention is retrieved in short pulls or jerks which alter the attitude of the lure on the surface of the water and effect an intermittent vibration or buzzing which attracts fish. The lure carries a replaceable battery in the hollow body cavity and is fitted with several projecting fingers which vibrate at the water line upon activation of the internal buzzing or vibrating mechanism to further enhance attraction of the fish.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Plug-type lures having internal eccentric, vibrating or buzzing means for producing noise and lure vibration are known in the art. Typical of these lures is the Eccentric Motion Fishing Lure described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,841,012 to Christopher T. Maled, which includes a lure characterized by a hollow body which is caused to vibrate by a rotor, motor and battery combination located inside the body cavity. The battery is wired to the motor and drives an eccentrically mounted weight on the motor output shaft, which weight rotates and strikes the inside cavity of the body to produce vibration, motion, and sound. Another similar lure of the plug design is the Sonic Fishing Lure described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,310,902 to J. H. Godby, which lure includes a vibrating coil and breaker point system which are energized by a battery and activated by a switch means operated by tension applied to the connecting line. Buzzing or vibrating of the internal coil and breaker point system is accomplished by pulling or jerking the line to slidably displace the switch with respect to the lure body, and thus complete the electrical circuit.
One of the problems associated with prior art fishing lures characterized by internal vibration-producing mechanisms is the relatively complex design of such mechanisms. Lures of this design must be strong, and the internal working parts well mounted and simple in design in order to withstand violent strikes by fish and inadvertent casts against trees, stumps, rocks and the like. Accordingly, any projecting part of the noise and vibration means is susceptible of being bent or broken, and the vibration-producing mechanism thereby rendered inoperative. Furthermore, in complex vibration producing systems, the internal wiring sometimes breaks loose from soldered or wrapped contacts to render the vibration device inoperative.
Accordingly, it is an object of this invention to provide a new and improved vibrating fishing lure which is simple in design, has few moving parts and is characterized by a simple, yet effective wiring system.
Another object of the invention is to provide a vibrating fishing lure which is characterized by a strong wiring system and a vibrator and attitude responsive switch which are cushion mounted in the hollow interior of the lure to reduce the likelihood of damage due to contact with obstacles during casting and shock from the action of striking fish.
It is another object of the invention to provide a new vibration-producing, surface operated fishing lure which is characterized by a simple but reliable vibrator and attitude sensitive switch, and attitude responsive design, which vibrator is energized by a small battery.
Yet another object of the invention is to provide a new and improved internal and external vibrating fishing lure which includes an internal vibrator or buzzer in electrical cooperation with a battery and an attitude-responsive switch, as well as external vibrating fingers which help to transmit vibration from the lure body to the supporting and surrounding water.
A still further object of the invention is to provide a surface lure of the "plug" type which is designed to float freely in essentially horizontal posture on the surface of the water, and which is further characterized by an internal vibration-producing mechanism in electrical cooperation with an energizing battery and a generally horizontally mounted attitude sensitive switch which completes the vibration-producing circuit when the forward end of the lure is raised responsive to tension on a line tied to the lure.
Another object of the invention is to provide a new and improved floating vibrating fishing lure which is characterized by a hollow body and at least one hook attached to the body, and a battery operated vibration-producing circuit and vibrating means inside the body cavity, and further including a battery capsule having a water-tight cap removably cooperating therewith to facilitate replacement of the battery.